


My Favourite Mistake

by SadGelatin



Series: Things We Did Last Summer [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Doomed Relationship, Established Relationship, Feels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, Underage - Freeform, Weed, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGelatin/pseuds/SadGelatin
Summary: The thought of the summer coming to an end and having to return home to his dad after being gone for two months with no word made phantom aches light up over Bruce's body. Tony could tell immediately that he was overthinking, and placed a soft, open mouthed kiss against the side of Bruce's neck, "Well…" He drawled in a way that demanded Bruce's attention, Tony's lips brushing against his ear, "I have some joints in a box in my bag." He offered, "We could relax."





	My Favourite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> so, some warnings  
> in this, bruce is seventeen, and tony is thirty one  
> they're smoking weed (i know literally nothing about drugs, so it's probably not accurate)  
> there's mention of abuse (very brief, but it's there)  
> there's also mention of (canonical) character death
> 
> this is part of a series of short vignettes i'll be writing in this universe about tony and bruce in cancun.  
> this universe comes from a roleplay that i'm doing with a friend, however these vignettes are written independently by me (unless stated otherwise). they're set seven years prior to the events of the roleplay. i'm mainly writing these to build their background a little bit more.  
> tony and bruce have been together since the middle of bruce's junior year in this. so, a handful of months.  
> i don't know how many there will be, but they won't be in any chronological order, and who knows, this may be the only one.
> 
> this is unbetated because i'm exceedingly awkward and don't have the confidence to actually, ya know, find a beta and work with them, so any mistakes are my own.

Bruce had been out in the sun too long that day, and his skin had a red tint to it on his cheeks and shoulders. Tony had chuckled at him fondly and happily put Aloe on his back, resting his chin on top of Bruce's head after he was done and tugging him close. Bruce hummed pleasantly and leaned back against Tony, "What are we doing tonight?" He asked softly, reaching to thread their fingers together and closing his eyes.

Cancun had turned out to be a reprieve from the constant fear gnawing in Bruce's chest that they'd be discovered, and any chances at college would be ruined for him, and Tony would lose his job, and he simply couldn't bear that. In Cancun, however, he didn't have to worry about either of those things, and they spoke freely of a future that both of them knew would never come about. Bruce, especially, was painfully aware that by the end of the summer, the illusion of a proper relationship that they built here on this secluded beach property would be shattered by the harsh reality of New York, and they'd go back to secret trysts forever scared of being found out.

The thought of the summer coming to an end and having to return home to his dad after being gone for two months with no word made phantom aches light up over Bruce's body. Tony could tell immediately that he was overthinking, and placed a soft, open mouthed kiss against the side of Bruce's neck, "Well…" He drawled in a way that demanded Bruce's attention, Tony's lips brushing against his ear, "I have some joints in a box in my bag." He offered, "We could relax."

Bruce knitted his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly, "Mm… I dunno, Tony." He murmured, resting his hands over Tony's where they were on his stomach, "I haven't smoked in awhile." He shifted so he could look at Tony and frown a little, "Where did you get weed?" He asked.

Tony shrugged, "I know people." He said dismissively.

"In Cancun?" Bruce asked with a little laugh.

Tony shoved him lightly and grinned despite himself, "How about instead of asking questions, we share one and you stop thinking for a little bit." He said.

Bruce sighed, a dramatic, put-upon sigh, before nodding, "Alright. We can share a joint." He said. He wiggled out of Tony's grasp, and stood up to go open the doors to the deck that overlooked the beach. The sea air calmed his mind a little bit, and he heard Tony moving around behind him. He glanced over his shoulder as the other man approached with the promised joint in his hand.

Tony brushed past Bruce and sat down in one of the deck chairs, gesturing to the one next to him. Bruce took his seat and kicked his feet up on the low table in front of the chairs. He closed his eyes for a moment as Tony lit up the joint. The strain was pungent. Bruce glanced over, watching Tony take the first hit. He held it in as he passed the joint to Bruce, before blowing the smoke out slowly. It curled around his face like a wispy veil before the soft breeze carried it away.

Bruce took a drag for himself and tilted his face up as he blew the smoke out, creating a ring that made Tony smile. Bruce offered it back to him and Tony took it. He didn't take a hit immediately, instead watching Bruce as he blew the rest of the smoke out. He waited until Bruce's eyes were on him again, and then took a long drag. Once again, he held his breath until Bruce took the joint back.   
  
It was peaceful, and Bruce could feel himself relaxing as they continued to pass the joint back and forth, a pleasant haze settling over his thoughts, clouding them so they weren't quite so nagging. Bruce was grateful that Tony had brought the joints along.   
  
They decided to light a second one once the first one was gone, and after Bruce took his hit, he held it out of Tony's reach with a wicked little smile on his face, "Ah ah." He clicked his tongue and somehow managed, in his addled state, to slide into Tony's lap. He rested the hand with the joint against the back of the chair, and placed the fingers of his free hand against the underside of Tony's jaw, gently tilting his head back. "Open your mouth." He instructed, the smoke that he'd been holding in his mouth coming out between them and rising with the words.   
  
Tony did as he was told, opening his mouth for Bruce.   
  
Taking another drag from the joint, Bruce leaned down as if to kiss Tony, but just short of sealing their mouths together, he exhaled, blowing the smoke into Tony's mouth. Tony inhaled the smoke and then leaned up, pressing his mouth to Bruce's in a somewhat sloppy kiss. The smoke seeped between their mouths and winded it's way upwards again.   
  
Tony smiled lazily up at Bruce when the younger pulled away, and reached up, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck, "Have I mentioned that I never want to leave here?" He asked.   
  
Bruce's returning smile was sad, and he rested his forehead against Tony's, "I don't either." He admitted, "It seems like…" He knitted his eyebrows, looking for the right words, "Things seem disconnected from reality here." He decided finally, "Like we're not apart of the world or something."   
  
Tony sighed and stroked his fingers through Bruce's unruly curls, "I'd keep you forever if I could. We'd stay here and no one would ever bother us, and we could stay disconnected from reality for the rest of our lives."   
  
Bruce laughed and Tony pouted.

With a sigh, Bruce shook his head, "We can't do that." He said softly, shifting his hand to rest against Tony's rough cheek, brushing his thumb against Tony's neatly groomed goatee, "Someone would eventually find us… Or you'd miss your life back home." He looked a little sad, "You'll miss your friends, and your job, and your family." He pulled back and looked away, "I don't have any of that to go back to, but you do."   
  
Tony squeezed the back of Bruce's neck gently. It pained him that Bruce was still feeling the death of his mother. She'd passed just a few months ago, but Bruce was still hurting like it had just been yesterday. Tony had seen it affect him in not only his grades, but in his mood outside of school when they were together on borrowed time. Bruce's performance was dropping in his classes, and he was getting more reckless, less in control of the temper he'd gotten from his dad. It made Tony worry about him, but he knew Bruce would clam up if he asked about it, so he didn't.   
  
Instead, he pulled Bruce down for another kiss and snagged the joint from between his fingers while he was distracted, "Hey, we're supposed to be relaxing, not reflecting on our lives back home." He scolded, taking his own hit.   
  
Bruce smiled apologetically, and then shoved Tony's shoulder gently, "You started it." He said.   
  
Tony shook his head, "I absolutely did not." He protested as he blew out his mouthful of smoke, "I said I never wanted to leave, and that means that if I didn't, I'd keep you here with me."   
  
Bruce let Tony take the final drag off the joint, and shifted in his lap so that he was no longer straddling Tony, but instead, resting against his chest. Tony wrapped his arm around Bruce, and they both stared at the waves lapping at the beach, and the sun setting over the ocean, casting the deep purples and oranges of dusk over their peaceful little hut on the shore. The air remained mild, and soon, Bruce's breathing evened out, and Tony knew he'd fallen asleep.   
  
Not really having any reason to wake Bruce, or move, Tony rested there too, a content little smile fading from his lips as sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> well  
> that was that  
> like i said, i may add more to this series, i may not.  
> it wasn't meant to be good, or really have any substance, i wrote it in twenty minutes. it's just to help me practice writing, and as i said, build their background a little for the universe my friend and i are roleplaying in.  
> enjoy.
> 
> don't forgot to leave a kudos and a comment. comments give me motivation to keep writing.  
> or, at least, i like to pretend they do.  
> but they do make me happy to see.


End file.
